$f(n) = 5n^{2}-n-h(n)$ $h(x) = 7x-7$ $g(x) = 4x^{3}+2x^{2}+3x+4(h(x))$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (7)(0)-7$ $h(0) = -7$ Now we know that $h(0) = -7$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(-7)$ $f(-7) = 5(-7)^{2}-(-7)-h(-7)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-7)$ $h(-7) = (7)(-7)-7$ $h(-7) = -56$ That means $f(-7) = 5(-7)^{2}-(-7)-(-56)$ $f(-7) = 308$